under this peach tree of ours
by JadeBeckOTP
Summary: She had changed him. He loved everything about her. And even with all her flaws all her saw was perfection. He knew he'd love her always. CHAPTER 2 UP FOR REAL THIS TIME.
1. You don't notice that I'm noticing

**I wrote this after I finish a peach, my favorite fruit. And to that I told my grandma when we move out of the city I will have a peach tree in my backyard. I've been wanting to write this and put it in a chapter fic but after I actually wrote it, I thought it could work ok on its own.**

**Disclaimer: I OWN EVERYTHING... in this fic. Nothing Victorious is mine.**

* * *

><p><em>under this peach tree of ours<em>

He knows about the peach tree in her backyard, and how she's completely in love with the fruit. It's her favorite. They climb up the peach tree together. She always picks a peach. Sometimes he gets one too. And sometimes he watches her.

He likes to let her go first. He likes to watch her climb because she always climbs up so fast, and yet she still looks elegant. It's almost as if she's floating up the tree, it's like she's an angel.

He loves to watch her pick her peach. Every so often it looks like she's moving in slow motion. He loves the way she raises her head and searches for the perfect peach because she loves them nice and firm. He loves the wind blows in her beautiful red hair, as she reaches for one.

Some people may think he's obnoxious shade of red but he loves it. He thinks it brings out her beauty even more, so he always tells her, and he always uses her nickname, little red, when he does.

He watches her pour some of the ice water on her peach after she finds the perfect one. Because she like it most when it's cold.

He watches her as she devours the ripe fruit, and she takes the first bite into it as she lets out a satisficed 'hmm'.

She eats slowly as if she's trying to savor every bite, or maybe it's just her eyes playing trick on him again. She closes her eyes and still looks oh-so beautiful. These kinds of moments are when he feels like he has to love her or he'd die.

If they were ever part his world would stop spinning. Or maybe he's exaggerating. The world would spin, but for him everything would be in slow motion. Everyone would go on with life while he'd just stay suck in the stratosphere. Everyone moving so fast while for he stilled. Seconds would feel like minutes, minutes would feel like hours, hours would feel like days and would feel like forever. No one would be able to save him because all he needs is Cat, because there's no André Harris without Caterina Valentine. He had learned that now, she had changed his life completely.

When she's done with her peach and his heart skips a beat as she lets out, the cutest little grin, he smiles back at her and tells her he loves her, just because he can never get tired of saying it. And when he sees her lips are still moist from the peach, he kisses her. And honestly her lips are sweeter that any peach he's ever tasted.

They don't stay in the tree after she's done, because he wants to wrap his arms around her. He kisses her right after her feet hit the ground just to say, 'I'm glad you made it safely', even though he held her hand on the way down.

They sit on the grass and talk about anything and everything. And when she's looking in his eyes it feels like she's look inside of him. He always wonders if she knows what he's thinking. But she keeps on going with her story so he just, brushes the thought away. But he starts to question again when she's smiling while she speaks, if it's because of him.

She continues talking, so observes her, and notices different things about her, for instance, her smiles. He notices her regular Cat smiles, how she always smiles different at moments like this, when it's just them. Or how she smiles with her shoulders up when she's proud of herself, or when her teeth are visible when she's proud of him, or how she smiles when she's thinking about a one of her favorite memories, or that innocent smile she does something bad. But André's favorite Cat smiles, is when she bites her bottom lip to hold back a smile after he kisses her. She thinks he doesn't notice it but he knows it's there.

He notices the way she moves her hands when she speaks. She does this when she's telling a story. She moves her hands softly and swiftly. She also flips her hair to get it out of her face, either way she's gorgeous. She's never still and he loves it, because he loves watching her.

He notices as they lay in the grass she always grips his hand tightly as look for stars. She usually spots them first; every now and then he had to inform her that it's an airplane. She lets out a sad 'aw' and grips his hand tighter.

She starts telling her third story of the day about this one time with her brother. Her thumb runs circles around his hands as she does so. He doesn't think she notices that she's doing it, or what does it him. He keeps quiet and listens to every word she says, just like he always does because he wouldn't give up these moments for anything in the world.

When she falls asleep in his arms, he waits a while before he takes her back into the house. He plays in her hair and watches her breath. She holds him tight and smiles.

He sings to her, _'the way she's moves while she sleeps, she never looks before she leaps, the strange illusions that she keeps. She doesn't notice that I'm noticing, under this peach tree of ours.'_

* * *

><p><strong>And that's that.<strong>

**I have to be honest I stole the last line from the movie 'Nick ****and Norah's infinite playlist', just because I love it so much and thought it ****would fit perfectly, I did switch it up a bit.**

**Tell me what you think. Candré!**


	2. Let's dance

**A/N: So I've had this done for looong while it's a long story as to why I haven't posted it. I wanted to dedicate this chapter someone laughsalot someone who reviewed this story back then but as of now I don't think they'll be reading this since it's been so long. This is for all the people who reviewed this story really thank you GallaudetLurker & OhTheOdds; I truly appreciated you.**

**Disclaimer: I'm not male, I've never even been to California (sadly) so I guess you can conclude that I'm not Dan Schneider and I don't own Victorious. If I did there would be tons more Candre.**

* * *

><p>He likes to relive what he calls the happiest day of his life. It was the day he felt so free and content with his life. He was frantic and full of anxiety that day but it is still what he considers the best day ever.<p>

_**Flashback**_

They're up in the tree watching her family as has a cook-out. It's a family reunion.

He finally got to meet the crazy Valentine family. They were just as he expected, if not, more. André knew from when he first met Cat's brother that things were going to be crazy. He bit André's arm and Cat smiled and started clapping and informed him, "That means he likes you." ...A 16 year old bit him, to show that he liked him..._yeah_. At the time he thought it too crazy, now he lets out chuckle at that memory.

After what felt like days of introductions and conversations that he had trouble keeping up with, they decided to climb up the tree when everyone's backs were turned to escape.

He amazes himself even through all the mind numbing conversations he's had with her family about soaking their feet in chicken fat, getting shot by a clown, someone accidently running over Oprah on his birthday, and not to mention to confusing conversations about uncle and cousin Jesse. He amazes at this moment when he can still pay this much attention to her. She's still as clear as day to him.

He still watches her like he always has, she still amazes him with every move she makes up the tree, she still can make his heart skip beats with everything she does and her kisses are still the sweetest thing he's ever tasted. Even through the horridness day they've had and even though her cousins had blown up the barbeque chicken, he still can look in her eyes and feel the same way he felt three hours ago.

It accurses to him they she's magical when she stands up in the tree. She scares him for a second as she tries to catch her balance, when she does she's on her tip-toes like a ballerina. Only he and Beck know that her and Jade took ballet class when they were little, it's where they met. When Cat lifts up her arms and starts dancing, not a sound is heard, the tree is still steady as she moves, she keeps her balances with ease. Just then and there his mind goes blank and the only thought he can process is; _she's magic_.

He wants to tell her his secret, he really does. He wanted to tell her all day. This seems like the perfect opportunity to tell her. She's sparkling and he can see the gold dust coming off her _like magic_, almost as if she's a fairly. She is a dream come true, **_his _**dream come true. He doesn't get nervous this time, he just forgets. He's too consumed in her to think so he just sits and watches the redheaded beauty.

All he can do is watch her as she dances in the breeze. He imagines her on stage on a beautiful white dress, he chooses white because she's so pure and innocent, especially in this moment right now. He imagines her twirling around in her dress just as she's doing now in her denim shorts.

He really wants to tell her, but this time he gets nervous.

He snaps out of his trance when he sees her standing at the edge of the branch, she knows what she's doing but she continues anyway. He sits up and yells to her,

"Cat!" he wants to say 'don't' but it's stuck in his throat.

She doesn't even look up.

In his mind he's already crying because he knows he's lost her. The most amazing love he's ever met has left him. And he doesn't even know why. He thought he loved her enough but maybe he was wrong, maybe never gave her enough, maybe he didn't sing to her enough, maybe he didn't kiss her enough, or maybe she's just that crazy. When she leaps over to the closest branch to her, he has another realization; **she's insane**.

_She's ok, she's ok_. He repeats these words in his head. His beautiful redheaded girlfriend just might be a psychopath but _she's ok_. His heartbeat starts slowing down and he can breathe and everything makes sense again, _expect her_. But that's ok because to him, she never has.

He opens his eyes and sees her staring at him from the next branch. She must have seen the worried look on his face because she rushed over. She stands over him with her hands behind her back and her face is inches away from his, her hair blowing in the warm air, acting as a veil over their faces. "You ok?" She says, her teeth clearly showing. She knew what she was doing.

**_She's a psychopath._**

He wants to tell her she is, but the smell of her strawberry shampoo is clouding up his mind. Instead he leans up so that she closer to him, he cups her face and kisses her. "Don't you ever do that to me again." He says demands breathlessly. He drops his head, so now their foreheads are touching.

She giggles and it's so beautiful he feels she's again knocked the wind out of him. God, she's killing him in so many different ways.

"Okay." she agrees. She pushes his head up with her own so that now he's him to looking in her eyes, their foreheads still touching. "André," She smiles, this one's innocent.

"Yeah, Cat?" He's surprised he has enough energy to speak those two words. It might be the help from the scent of strawberries surrounding him.

She stands straight and reaches out her hand. "Dance with me André."

And how could he say no with that precious smiles she's wearing and her flawless hair blowing behind her in the breeze? Here's a tip, if the most beautiful girl in the world asks you to dance, no matter where you are, never say no.

He took her hand and stood up. At first he's nervous, but as they continue to dance hand-in-hand everything seems less difficult to André. He stops thinking about falling and pain and gravity. With Cat he's as light as a feather.

They're dancing together and leaping from branch to branch his hand in hers. They were soaring through the tree with ease. The thought comes crashing back to his mind, _she's magic_.

They actually they weren't really dancing. Cat was holding his hands while leading him step by step to the next branch. But when he closes his eyes, they're ballroom dancing. André knows that he could do this with no one with but Cat. He can close his eyes and trust her, truly trust her, even with doing something as crazy as this.

André says to himself he bet no one has ever danced in a tree before. Then as an afterthought he added if they have it's never felt this right, it couldn't possible, because he has the most beautiful, craziest girl in the world with him right now.

When he opens his eyes she's wearing the same smile she's been wearing ever since he took her hand, and giggling too, which makes him feel like he's about to faint in a good way. He finds it fascinating that even while they're surrounded by peaches all he can smell are strawberries. He is convinces that that's the scent to makes him want to keep going. Not to mention her beautiful face and the feeling of her hands in his. Even though they were barely touching, they were connected.

He wants to tell her the words that are on his mind, but doesn't. He knows that now would be a great time. Her hands are in his, the sun he shining perfectly over part of her face, her laughing is sending him higher. Everything about her is so perfect, which is why he chokes.

&&&.

They're high up in the tree and it's still a canopy over them. Her family almost looks like ants to them now.

They stop at four branches that look like a bed; they take one more careful leap and lay down together. She grabs his hand and he prays to god that this moment lasts forever. He kisses her because it feels right. It also feels right to tell her she's the most amazing girl he's ever met, that she's the funniest, craziest person he's ever met and loves the adventures she'd take him on including this one.

"Ditto," She responds. And for a while they lay there in an awkward silence. Then they both look over to each other and burst out laughing. She moves over next to him and lays her head on his chest like she always does, except this time they're at the top of the tree. "You're the most amazing person I've ever met," she talks into his chest almost so low if he were some else he wouldn't have heard it. But as much attention he plays to her, he doesn't miss a beat. "I've always thought that you were magic, you were the sun and the night, and the night and the moon, you're full of sparkles and rainbows," he smiles at her childish comparison and he couldn't feel more special. "Your my light, you're me inspiration, and I always wanted you to be mine and I'm so happy that you finally are, you've melted my heart."

"You might be crazy but have I told you lately that I love you, you're the only reason that I'm not afraid to fly and it crazy that someone could change me, and one matter what it is I have to do I'm not after to and you need to know that you're the reason, why." André chose to sing that song for three reasons.

One, the simple fact that it felt right; he knows no matter what he does Cat would love it, things are easy with her. So if he wants to be random she would love him anyway, she would never look at him awkwardly or say anything, she would simply smile at him. With Cat he's free. He has a freedom he didn't even know he could ever be feel, until he was with Cat.

And two the words in that song couldn't be any truer. Cat certainly has changed him. She will forever have impacted his life. She changed the way he looks at the world. Things aren't in black and white like they used to be.

And he three, he's a coward. He chose to hide those tree words he's been wanting to say so badly to say in that song. He couldn't do it. He didn't have the _cojones_ to say it out loud. He knows if she does and she breaks him he'll be broken forever. There is no turning back for him. She has left too much of an influence on him and his heart to ever go back to feeling complete again. So, he doesn't say anything he's ok right now, so he doesn't tell her.

Cat smiles and cuddles closer to André, as if that is even possible. "You make it sound like you wrote that song just for me."

"Every song I write is for you." André told to his muse. His words are true.

They spend the rest of the night whispering sweet nothings to each other. And somehow Cat's hand reached over to his and she was using her thumb to run circles around it, like she always does. They fall asleep together with sound of her family dancing and laughing to their loud music, but all they were aware of was the scent of peaches and strawberries surrounding them.

Yeah he's a coward, and he knows it.

&.

They wake up an hour later she's still on his chest and his fingers in her hair, a position they've been in so many times before. Cat lets out '_hmm_' and as she smiles at him, which makes him want to go into flight.

"We should get down now." He murmurs.

"Why?" Cat asks furrowing her brow. Honestly he doesn't know why he just suggested it. And how is she so beautiful with every little thing she does? How did he get this lucky?

"Um," he says trying to remember his first thought. "Oh, um, it's pretty quiet; I think your family went inside."

"Oh, yeah" She realizes that they're the only ones still outside as she rises up. And all of a sudden André's left side feels cold. "We should go." Cat finishes.

"Yeah," he sits up and kisses his angel. "But we should do this again."

"You mean dance in the tree?" She asks curiously.

"No, no," he stumbles through his words nervously. "Not that. Although I really enjoyed that part but um... ha-ha..." He honesty did love there dance but it was more of something you do once. "I meant this, up here on our bed."

"Oh," she looks back at their new hide out and smiles. "Yeah, we could do this."

"Yeah, now let's get down before your mother throws other shoe at us." He remembers that painful thought while climbing down.

She giggles and follows him. "It was one time." She empathizes with a grin on her face, he knew because he heard it while she spoke.

"It was a boot!" He informs defending himself while being equally amused.

"She wasn't trying to hit you!"

"She hit me in my head!"

"It was an accident!" She giggles. They continue with their playful banter until they're at the bottom of the tree. "I promise she won't do it again." Cat tells him.

"I find that hard to believe." He tries to sound serious but that playful grin she was wearing clouded his mind.

"Oh, hey Cat and André!" Her mother yells from inside. "I was just coming to get you!"

André looks over to Cat with a raised eyebrow; he can tell she didn't notice, so he motioned his head for her to look over to her mom. She did and can't control her laughter when she finally notices the same boot in her mother's hand.

"Sorry, André," Her mother shouts to them. "You can't stay here tonight; the guest room and couch are _ocupado_!"

"Ok, Miss Valentine, I'll be leaving soon." He yells back from across the yard.

"So..." He turns his attention back to his girlfriend. He's sure he would never get tired of calling Cat Valentine his girlfriend. This is why he has to tell her, it's now or never.

"So..." She says with her head down, interrupting his thoughts. Even though her head was down he could see the grin on her face and it wasn't a happy one.

"See you tomorrow?" He offers the hope of them seeing each other another day, instead of the words he desperately wants to say.

"Yeah," She looks up at him and running a piece of hair behind her ear. _So beautiful_, he says to himself "Same place?"

"Under our tree," He asks. "I wouldn't have it any other way." He kisses her goodbye and like it were their last, because he's scared. "See you tomorrow."

"Yeah," she tells him awkwardly. "I've got a lot to do... with half my family saying over tonight."

"I know. If I had it my way we'd lay under the stars all night."

"André," she's nervous, he can tell.

"Yeah,"

"Um-"

"Cat, André, and hurry it up wills ya!" Cat's mom calls out to them again.

"We're coming mom!" She looks aggravated.

"Now, Cat!" Her mother demands.

"Come on." She's disappointed and so is he. She takes his hand and drags him in her mother's direction.

"Are you coming back tomorrow, André?" Miss Valentine asks him.

"Yes ma'am."

"Great see you then."

"Thanks a lot mom." Cat whispers to her mother, but he hears it. He looks over and saw her slipping the boot out of her mother's hand.

_Nice move_ _Cat_, he thinks to himself.

"Just go walk your boyfriend to the front door." Miss Valentine smiles at him.

Cat takes André's hand and leads him to the door as he says goodbye to the nutty family.

"So," Cat perks up. "Did you have fun meeting my wonderful family?"

"Please, your family is a nut house." He jokes.

"Yeah, right my family was ten times as fun as yours." She plays along.

"Oh, just because I don't have a wacked out family I'm not fun now."

"No, not you just you're fun, it's just you boring family, I enjoy your company."

Now that comment was screaming kiss me, so he did.

"André, I-"

"Cat, come help me uncle and cousin Jesse are fighting again." Her brother interrupts, it feels like the billionth today.

"Uh, yeah, I'll be there." She tries to get her brother away and shortly does.

"Cat," André asks trying to continue their conversation.

"So, um..." she replies keeping him waiting. "Tell your cousin Ronny I said hi for me."

That wasn't the reply she was searching for, he could tell by the way her smile was curling.

"Yeah, I will." He turns away. He walks toward his car but seconds later he stops in his tracks. He has to tell her. He can't leave without doing this. This has been on the top of his to do list for weeks. André stops abruptly and turns towards back to her. "Cat,"

"I love you." She declares. She steals the words he's been choking on all day. But that's ok because by now she is already jumping into his arms and wrapping her legs around his waist. She kisses him and he has to say this is their best kiss he has ever had, ever. This was more than sparks, more than fireworks, this was a hallelujah.

"I love you, too." He announces has soon as the break apart. She giggles, which sent shivers down his spine.

"Ok, ok." She climbs off him. "I have to go." She says with a love struck grin that matches his.

"Love you." He gives her one last peck.

"Love you." They both go their separate ways.

&.

He gets to the front of his house; he still didn't get out of his car as he reflected. Today has to be the best day of his life.

When he finally gets out of his car he goes straight to the shower, and gets ready for bed after. André lays down with his grin still plastered on his face. He grabs his pearpod updated his status on theslap on his pearpod.

'Danced in a tree today...anything is possible when you're in love.' 'Mood: in love'. He even adds the smiley face with multi-colored hearts, because he knew she would love it. Two seconds later she replies with a 'teehee'. It means everything to him. Seconds later Tori commented 'In a tree?' But he ignores it, he'll explain later.

He goes on her profile to see if Cat updated her status too. She has, about a half our ago.

_"André and I just told each other I love you! Best Day Ever!'_

_'I love you little red'. He replies._

_'I love you too. Eep.' she says again._

'_Why is this any of our business?' Jade comments back._

'_Will you let your friend have her moment?' Beck soon comments after her._

Tonight André is the happiest man in the word.

_**End of Flashback**_

The day he had told her he loved her. He meant every word of it. It's honestly the most special day in his life. Those words meant what most men are petrified of; forever. He knew he had wanted it, he wanted it with her. Caterina Valentine. The girl he would one day marry.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: And that's that, I hope you enjoyed it. Oh and sorry that this is all in flashback; and the flashback is in present tense. This chapter was supposed to be the first time they said 'I love you' to each other but then I read the first chapter I realized they said 'I love you' to each other in the first chapter. I added the first and last and last paragraphs to divert attention from that. Which is why the ending is rushed and I apologize. I don't know if I'll post another chapter of this, maybe. I've written a small part but assure you it is small. So it may take a while if I do decide to. I'm thinking of a way to add in Mr. Longneck into it. Suggestions are highly appreciated.**

**Speaking of Mr. Longneck, he's making quite a lot of appearances on theslap lately. On Cat's random thought videos, Cat & Jade's bedtime story video and The Funny nugget show. And remember when Cat & Andre did their drive-by acting exercise video when she kept telling Andre to kiss Mr. Longneck? **_***hint, hint***_** and she didn't tell Jade or Cat to kiss him. And don't forget the picture that Cat has of her and Andre hanging on her wall next to her bed. **_***hint* **_**don't give up on Candre just yet guys; not that I ever would.**

**Live, Laugh and Love Candre.**


End file.
